Large numbers of domestic water coolers are now present in homes and offices, etc., where they continually collect dust, grime, grease, scratches, etc. When a particular customer ceases using the cooler, or when such customer has been using the cooler so long that refurbishing is warranted, the cooler is picked up and taken to a central processing area where an assembly-line operation performs renovation (refurbishing.)
Each cover has an upper front and a lower front, the upper front being the portion through which the faucets extend, and the lower front being the portion extending between the upper front and the floor.
There are three major manufacturers of domestic water coolers. The cooler brand manufactured by each of the three is different from that manufactured by each of the others. In co-pending application, Ser. No. 08/315,333, filed Sep. 30, 1994, it was explained how it was important that a single new upper front be provided for all three brands during the renovation process. To provide a single lower front for all three brands would also be particularly difficult in view of the fact that the brands are characterized by different spacings, different frame constructions, and the absence of any faucets to hold the lower fronts in position. Despite these and other difficulties, it is very important that single lower fronts be provided for all three major brands of coolers.
It is pointed out that the concept of having single lower fronts for a plurality of brands is part of the below-described invention.